1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to foldable seats for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to foldable seats of a type in which a seatback is inclinable forward to be folded on a seat cushion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automobiles for commercial use (such as a van or station wogon), a so-called "foldable seat" is usually employed as a rear seat for obtaining larger luggage space when the vehicle is used as a luggage carrier. Upon requirement of larger luggage space, the seatback of the seat is inclined forward and folded on the seat cushion. With this, the space defined above the folded seat can be used as an extra luggage space.
One of the conventional foldable seats is shown in FIG. 4A, which comprises a seat cushion A mounted on a floor of a motor vehicle, a seatback C pivotally connected to the seat cushion A, and a known latch mechansim arranged between the seat cushion A and the seatback C for locking the seatback C at a given raised position. Usually, each of the seat cushion A and the seatback C is constructed to have a swelled front surface B in order to give a comfortable sitting to a seat occupant.
However, as is seen from FIG. 4B, the swelled construction inevitably brings about such a drawback that when the seatback C is folded, the back surface D of the folded seatback C becomes inclined. As is known, presence of such inclined surface on a luggage space floor makes loading of luggage thereon difficult or at least troublesome.